Like Rolling A Dice
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Life is like rolling a dice, just a series of luck and foul play./Warn: AU, profanities, Dice!AU, Dicer!Tsuna, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd./Currently as a series of small drabbles./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title:** Like Rolling A Dice (or the Dice!AU that nobody asked for)

 **Rated:** T (for profanities)

 **Summary:** Life is like rolling a dice, just a series of luck and foul play.

 **Warn:** AU, profanities, Dice!AU, Dicer!Tsuna, GM!Kawahira, Dicer!Sky flame users, anomaly Dicer!Earth flame users, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

 **Disc:** I do not own KHR or Dice: the Cube that Changes Everything.

* * *

 **A/N:** Welp, I have no excuses to NOT update anything in the span of two-three years-ish, other than being busy with college and my major's big art-design event, my muse and mood for the fandom (and fanfiction in general) is getting weaker, thus making me a bit stiff into writing anything (whoops...?), anyway enjoy this failed attempt of mine on Tsuna being the sassy and sarcastic person he is in the manga!

* * *

 _1 dot (how to get your student to listen to you)_

* * *

"Then how about this," Kawahira raised his hand to Tsuna's eye level as he opened his palm to reveal a glowing blue dice, "if you agree to do the quests I gave you, I'll give you this as the rewards."

"...a dice..." Tsuna suspiciously eyed the dice in the older man's hand with a raised eyebrow. "A fucking _dice_ for whatever fucking errands you want me to do? No thanks."

"Language Tsunayoshi- _kun_ ," Kawahira swiftly chopped his head (and ignoring the teen's cry of pain) as he continued, "and they're not 'errands'—they're 'quests.'"

The brown-haired teen sourly rubbed his head whilst glaring at his tutor. "Whatever." Getting up from his seat, he began to walk out of his room.

Just as he was about to step outside, Kawahira spoke again.

"Did I tell you, you can change your looks, grades, strength, charisma...well, practically _everything_ with it?" He stopped his tracks and slowly turned around.

"...excuse me?" Looking back, he saw the older man had a knowing smile on his lips.

"Perhaps doing it yourself would be easier to understand, catch." He threw the dice toward Tsuna as he, out of reflex, clumsily caught it; almost dropping it to the ground. "Though be careful not to let anyone drop it."

"Why?" He rose another eyebrow. "It's just a _regular_ dice, _right_? ... _right_?"

Kawahira sighed. "Did I not tell you—oh nevermind, just throw it to the ground."

"Wait, first you want me to catch it, now you want me to throw it—seriously?"

A leveled stare. "Just throw it."

After giving the older man another skeptical glance, the teen threw it to the floor. The blue hue suddenly changed into red as it hit the ground and stopped rolling until there were four dots on its surface.

Feeling nothing in him changed, Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Oh wow, I can certainly _feel_ the change already."

His tutor only ignored his sarcastic remark and made a swiping-like gesture in mid-air as his response. When he gave Tsuna a look, the teen raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

As if it was totally obvious to him, Kawahira sighed and repeated his motion.

"You're supposed to open a window when you have become a Dicer, Tsunayoshi- _kun_."

"Opening a window," Tsuna repeated, "as in the ones like in the games..."

A nod.

"In real life..."

Another nod.

"Well yes, why else would I do this if it's not for those intentions?"

"..."

(Okay... Kawahira had finally gone bonkers now.)

After ten minutes of dumbfounded silence (and the ever nerving stare from the older man), Tsuna, while moderately contemplating to ask his mother to find another tutor for him later tonight, finally swiped his forefinger like his tutor did before when suddenly a medium sized black and purple window-like screen appeared in front of him.

He let out a surprised yelp and gaped at the gravity-defying window. On it was the words " **Congratulations! You won a Dice! You have become a Dicer!** " written in big, bold, white capital letters.

"...the hell..."

The wall of texts then changed to a small semi-pixelated picture of his full body with his full name, level (why was there a level in this thing...?), and flame (...what the heck was a Sky Flame?) written above it; there was also a smaller white window beside the picture, containing what he usually saw in his fantasy role-playing games when he tried to make make a character for the first time.

(And all of them contained the number zero, somehow he felt a little upset from it.)

When he was about to fiddle a bit with the screen (he was curious alright!), the whole room suddenly turned into dark purple and felt like time had stopped.

(Was it just him, or did everything just went downright creepy right now?)

While Tsuna was still having random train of thoughts ( _—what the hell just happened, why is my lamp not working anymore, I regret not proding Mom to NOT hire Kawahira, I should've ask Kyoko-_ chan _to a date yesterday, I_ knew _Kawahira is Death and trying to take my life—_ ) Kawahira stood up and gave him a knowing smirk with his arms wide open.

" **Welcome Tsunayoshi Sawada to the World of Dice!** " His voice boomed in digitalized baritone.

Tsuna, still sitting crossed legged on the floor, after having his train thoughts abruptly stopped, gave the man a look and a scrunched eyebrows.

"Wait so you're _not_ Death and trying to take my life away?"

This time it was Kawahira's turn to give him a dumbfounded look and returned his voice to normal.

"What?"

"What?"

Shaking his head, Kawahira deadpanned at him and sighed.

"What are you talking about— _of course I'm not going to take your life away_ —honestly what gave you that idea?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"I dunno, room suddenly turned cold and menacing, voice sounds inhuman, unnerving smirk, you tell me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so about that welcome to the dice world thingy..."

"Just...forget it."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know if it'll be a full pledged story-driven series or just small snippets of drabbles, since I haven't thought of all of the whole plot line, hmm we'll see. Well, I do have things I already decided early on (and even though nobody asked, I'm gonna list them anyway).

1\. The only Dicers in this AU are the only ones with the Sky flames (i.e.: Tsuna, Byakuran, Uni, Luce, Aria, Dino, Longchamp, Iemitsu, Vongola Nono, etc.*)

(*Although this kind of makes it a bit weird for Xanxus, since his flames is a mixture of Sky and Storm, I'll just say he's also an anomaly, whether I'll put him in the plot or what not.)

2\. Earth flame users are an anomaly in this AU. (I can only say, everything leads back to the Vongola Primo's time. *wink wink*)

3\. Although the flames aren't really that much of a big focus in the AU, it's still used when certain quests required so and when PVP starts.

4\. The "real Earthlings" (aka Kawahira and those related to him in that Curse of the Rainbow arc) are the Game Masters (or GM). (Though only Kawahira's still around 'cuz *cough cough*.)

5\. The change costs will be much much more expensive than what the _manwha_ depicted (e.i.: 10 dots of dice per cm of height, 30 dots of dice per 1 point of strength, etc. (the only thing that's cheap is the part where you change how your eyes look, which is 8 dots of dice per eye.), since I'm trying to take a more subtle way to show how a Dicer looks and behave when having the chance to be able to change everything on themselves.

6\. Whether this is going to be story-driven or snippets of drabbles, it's mostly going to focus on Tsuna's interactions with everyone and the change in his character after he changed...everything about himself via being a Dicer, so I don't know if I'm going to include all of the Guardians or the Mafia and such, but it depends on the situation I guess. *shrugs*

Well, that was a tall wall of texts, hopefully, I won't do that again in the future... *sweats* Anyway constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcomed, thank you!

~G L. [Surabaya, 12.03.2017]

* * *

p.s.: Anyone into ēlDLIVE? Since I think I'm gonna make a crossover fic with KHR with it, maybe...? *wink wink*


End file.
